1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder assembly for a shower head and, more particularly, to a holder assembly which is rotationally adjustable in addition to an adjustable height thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shower head is a common utensil in bathrooms. A hand-held shower head provides a more convenient use than a fixed one, yet a disadvantage thereof is that a holder for holding a shower arm of the shower head is generally fixed to a wall of the bathroom. An adjustable holder assembly has been proposed to solve the above-mentioned problem, and a typical one is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 of the drawings. The holder assembly includes a positioning member 50 which includes a transverse bore 51 through which a bar 40 extends, and a protrusion 53 projecting from a side of the positioning member 50 and having a threaded outer periphery, two ends of the bar 40 being securely attached to the wall of the bathroom. A longitudinal bore 52 is defined in the protrusion 53 and communicates with the transverse bore 51. An end cap 54 includes a threaded inner periphery for engaging with the threaded outer periphery of the protrusion 53 and a stub 57 defining a blind hole 56 therein. As shown in FIG. 8, a pin 54 is inserted into the longitudinal bore 52 and then the end cap 55 is mounted around the protrusion 53 by threading connection with a first end of the pin 54 bearing against an end wall of the stub 57 and with a second end of the pin 54 bearing against an outer periphery of the rod 40. A housing 60 is mounted around the positioning member 50 and has an end abutting against the end cap 55, as shown in FIG. 8. The housing 60 and has a compartment 65 for receiving the positioning member 53 via a first open side thereof and a bore 64 which aligns with the transverse bore 51 of the positioning member 50 received therein, thereby allowing the rod 40 to extend therethrough. Upon rotational movements of the end cap 55, the pin 54 is either moved rightwardly (from the direction of FIG. 8) to frictionally hold the rod 40 in position or moved leftwardly (also from the direction of FIG. 8) to allow adjustment of the positioning member 51 relative to the rod 40.
A shower arm holder 70 is mounted to the other side of the housing 60 via a connecting ring 61. As shown in FIG. 7, the shower arm holder 70 includes a hole 71 in a side thereof, and a positioning element 62 having a longitudinal hole is mounted to a side wall of the second side of the housing 60, the side wall having a hole (not labeled) aligning with the hole 71. A screw 63 is extended through the positioning element 62 and has a distal end received in the hole 71 to attach the shower arm holder 70 to the housing 60.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned shower head holder assembly is that too many elements are used and the structure is too complicated, resulting in difficulty in manufacture and assembly, wasting labor hours and increasing costs. A further disadvantage of the above-mentioned shower head holder assembly is that, when rotational adjustments are required (e.g., the shower arm holder 70 is not in an upright position, or an angular position of the positioning member 50 with respect to the rod 40), the end cap 55 has to be loosened to allow rotational movements of the positioning member.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved holder assembly for shower heads to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.